The invention relates to a tool set for loading a bar of a knitting machine, as well as to a bar that is set up for the accommodation of tools, in particular the tool set in accordance with the invention.
The bar of a knitting machines holds a large number of tools such as, for example, needles, sliders or the like, that are accommodated so as to be aligned parallel to each other at pre-specified distances. When the bar is moved, all the tools perform the same movement. The tools are mounted to the bar at fixed distances from each other. Usually, the distances are pre-specified by grooves that are machined parallel to each other in the bar and accommodate the holding parts of the tools.
The measure for division is fineness. It is given by the number of tools per English inch. A fineness of E40 denotes 40 knitting tools per inch.
Extremely high degrees of fineness can be achieved only with very slim tools. The strips that limit the grooves for the accommodation of the holding parts are also very thin. With increasing fineness, this initially leads to manufacturing difficulties and high manufacturing expenses and to decreased stability or sturdiness of the tools, as well as of the bars, in particular their strips.
It is the object of the invention to remedy this and to provide a robust solution for achieving high degrees of fineness.